Teach Me Your Ways
by Puritina
Summary: This is my first Avatar fan fic. I hope you guys like it. Neyteri is only seven years old when the sky people come and kill her mother, yet there is one man who wants to help, Jake Sully. Read and Review! Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar of any of it's characters]**

**Faith Be In Him - Chapter 1**

Neyteri's POV

11 years ago I would have said that it was all just a coincidence that Jake Sully was brought to our tribe and ended up helping us defeat the sky people. Now I would say, it was the destiny and I think Ewya would agree. I'm getting ahead of myself though; I will tell you the story, beginning to end.

I had everything the chief's daughter could ask for. I had a great life as a little kid, I didn't have any family but all the people on Pandora were family to me. My parents taught me everything that I know. Without them I would not take such a big leap of faith in believing in the spirits and Ewya. By the time I was 7 I was very spiritual but also clueless to the wars going on around me. It was not until one cold day that I realized that Pandora was being attacked. That very day I will always remember because it is the day that my mother died and that I met Jake Sully. I was playing with my friend Maewekee when I heard a big boom somewhere. I turned my head to see fire all around people. My friend and I began running to tell people but they had already known. I was scared, scared that I might get hurt, and that others might get hurt as well. We kept running but I stopped dead in tracks when I saw my mother on the floor coughing up blood. I ran to her side, tears falling down my big golden eyes in the process. My friend was there, patting me on the shoulder. It seemed as if the world had stopped when I looked around. The sky people did this and from this day on I hated them. My Father ran up to me and my mother.

_"Sempul!_" I shout, crying in his arms. He leads me away as me, my father and my friend run away from the fire being shot at us. I could say that it was the darkest day of my life, because at that time it was, but what I didn't know was that things were going to get worse.

We were all sitting down meditating in Ewya. This place helped me through everything, but for once I doubted if it would help me get over my mom's death and my hatred toward the sky people.

"We found this man; he is one of the sky people but doesn't appear to be one. Today we will decide if he will live or die." A man from the tribe shouted.

"Who chooses death!" Someone else shouts.

Everyone began clapping their hands and shouting because they were all for killing them. I didn't blame them; he helped hurt my mom in a way. I heard him begging and talking about a way he could fix it. It wasn't until I saw the most spiritual creatures hook on to his arms and legs. He tried swatting the away but it was no use, they were drawn to him. I was the first to say something.

_"Kehe!_" I shouted. They all turned and stared at me.


	2. Chapter 2

[This chapter is actually named after the song that they play during the movie. Who was it sung by again? I forgot, but yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.]

**I See You- Chapter 2**

Neyteri's POV

My father looked up at me. His brows furrowed. I could tell he was curious as to why I was doing this. I couldn't explain myself in words too well, so instead I pointed to the beautiful creatures.

My father still stars at me curiously.

_"Po lu txantsluasm."_ I say.

He asked if I was sure and I nodded. My own father knew that Ewya had always been on my side, and he did not doubt me but I could sense a hint of fear on his face. I didn't want to accept this man either but I had to. He drew in a deep breath before speaking, "This mean must learn everything we know; he must become a na'vi, one of us." He said, causing the crowd to gasp. He shushed them all before they could say another word.

He chose three ladies to teach this man. First, was the fastest hunter of the tribe. She didn't seem to happy. Next, was the best flyer of our tribe. Lastly was...me? Oh it couldn't be! Why me? He proclaimed me the most fluent speaker in both na'vi and English (though it was really him who was this). He told me that since I was the one who had stopped him from dying, I would be the one to help. Great...I'm just a little girl, what am I supposed to do? Would my mother be proud of me? Or would she look at me and frown?

_The Next Day..._

I should have been out playing with my friends today but this man, this Jake person who I had saved...I was drawn to him. I was simply curious about him, and I couldn't help but to watch him as he was being taught how to hunt with a fine bow and arrow. I was up in a tree, looking down at him. He looked frustrated, angry, upset. He could not seem to get it and even the best hunter was seeming to give up on him. I watched intently, he messed up every time. The woman finally walked away, needing a small break. Sure she was a great hunter, but she had not yet practiced patience. Even me, being as young as I am knew how to have that...I jumped out of the tree and landed on my feet, silent. Though my English was not as good as my father said, I wanted to help.

"Wrist turns." I said slowly, trying to say my English words perfectly He raised an eyebrow at me, so I walked over to him and grabbed the bow and arrow, turning my wrist forward and making it straight in the middle of the tree. He gave me a shocked look and I smiled. Despite me feeling as if I had to keep my guard up against him, I had to give him a shot for trying.

"Thank you for helping. I am surprised you're so good at this. That and I uh, didn't think anyone would help me." He smiled. I tried to make out the words he was saying by looking at his lips. All I heard was thank you. But despite this, I still opened my mouth to speak, "You have strong heart, like na'vi."

He smiled and with that, I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I read the chapter over and noticed that I said expect instead of accept sorry if I confused anyone and I know it's probably not a big deal but I want this story to come out really good. You can look at the other chapter for the Disclaimer.

I see- Chapter 3

Neyteri's POV

He looked at me with a smile planted on his face. He grabbed the bow and arrow gently from my hand then turning his wrist he struck the arrow right in the center of the tree. I smiled as he took the arrow out and kept practicing. I kept watching him until someone cleared their throat, I turned around to see my Father looking at me.

"Sempul." I said.

"I see you helping Jake." He said.

"Y-yes." I said slowly.

"Well I need to see you, it is important." He said.

Without another word I follow my Father to a small hut. There are tons of people gathered in a small circle. In the middle of the hut there was a large, blue glow.

"Tell me what do you see?" My Father said.

"I see blue." I said.

"Yes and what else?" He asks.

I look closely at it, trying to see something. Although I didn't understand why I was here I still looked.

"I see…

**Okay that was super short but I'm having writers block. I know this really sucked and I'll be honest and say I don't know where this is going but if anyone would like to message me with ideas that would be super helpful. Thanks for reading and even if you hated it review because I can take it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! I wanted to give c2ruis full credit because after reading her idea I was sparked with something. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

I am the Teacher- Chapter 4

Neyteri's POV

"I see Jake; he has a woo-man with him, the woo-man it's….." My voice trailed off.

"It's who?" Father asks.

"Me." I say looking deeply into the strange blue glow.

Ton of people looked at me. Some with a sad look and others with a bright smile, some even chuckling. My Father quieted them all.

"Honey is this true?" He asks.

"It is what I see. What does it mean?" I ask.

"It means that you are going to help train him." He answers.

"But I don't-

"You may be the one to help him become one of us." He says.

I sigh and walk out of the tent. I walk over to Jake when I notice him still practicing with the bow and arrow.

"First Day s-tarts t-o-morrow." I say slowly and he looks at me with a confused face.

"I the trainer for you." I say and he gives me a smile.

"Well great because-

"Sleep now. Talk tomorrow." I say then walk away from him.

He laughs slightly. Man I'm in for one interesting day. As I was thinking this my friend runs up to me.

"Neyteri!" She shouts.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Weneedtowarnthem." She says quickly.

"Warn them?" I say confused.

"Someone has gotten into home tree." She replies.

**Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I wanted to say sorry to c2ruis. That's really about it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or its characters

Life Depends On it- Chapter 5

Neyteri's POV

I gave her a panicky look and we both ran to the hut where my Father was.

"Sempul! Sempul! Home tree is being attacked!" I screamed.

He dropped everything as he ran with hundreds of men and made his way to home tree. The fighting started, blood was splatting everywhere and they were trying to launch these weird bombs of some sort. Thankfully most of the tribe made it out alive when their machine broke down and they were forced to leave. The fight had lasted for hours and I was thankful when it was over. I heard my Father talking when they all huddled down in a huge circle so I quieted down and listened carefully.

"We need someone to destroy them, we will not be able to survive if they become any stronger." He said.

"I say we use our poisoning bow and arrows!" A man shouted and screams were heard.

"They'd be able to easily block it, we need someone who knows them just as good as they know us." He said and that's when a thought popped into my head. Jake Sully. He would be the one. I looked around for him. I noticed that he was sitting a more isolated part of the circle and I sneaked up on him as they were still talking. He flinched a bit but didn't scream.

"I lie to you, training begins now." I whispered grabbing his hand.

"What do you?-

"Sssssssh." I hushed him as I continued walking away from the circle of screaming people.

I led him to a small part filled with tons of animals.

"First day, learn to hunt." I said.

He stood there.

"To be one of us you must learn basic, whether you slow or not you will pick this up fast. There is no other option." I said fearful of the sky people.

"Alright then, uh show me what to do then." He said.

I smiled then began showing him.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi you guys I'm back with another chapter. I have to tell you that I'm not really feeling this story, I just don't think there is going to be much to write about but I'm going to continue for my readers. So I hope you guys enjoy but I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. Ok and for c2ruis who was confused about the clans it was the Tawaute clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of its characters

Interfere- Chapter 6

Neteyri's POV

"No, you do it wrong." I said sighing in frustration.

He looked at me, a confused look on his face. I sighed again and began instructing him.

"You are looking with your eyes; need to look more with your ears." I explained.

"So that means?" He said.

"You need to sense all around you, know every step you take where it is leading you." I said walking deeper into the forest.

He was trying to listen I could tell but failing miserably. He tried shooting for a small animal but missed.

"Timing is wrong. Need to be faster." I said.

"Right faster." He said. He kept walking with me but tripped over a small rock. I sighed extending my hand out for him.

"You like a baby." I said as he stood up. I took a long glance at him. Still holding his hand. He was so-

"Neteryi, it is my turn to teach Sully man." One of his instructors said. I looked at her, great disappointment in my eyes for some reason.

"I can stay and teach; sure you have plenty to do." I said trying to convince her.

"Are you trying to say that I cannot teach this sky person; are you questioning me?" She replied.

"No." I said.

"Good then I will teach him now if you don't mind." She said.

I looked at her then gave her a glare and left. Ever since my mom died she has been trying to make moves on my Father. She's mean and horrible and I have never liked her. Sadly, I have to respect her so that I don't get on her bad book.

Review! Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey you guy's sorry for the late post. I've been busy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Ewya- Chapter 7

Netyeri's POV

I began walking away; looking back every few seconds just to get a last glimpse at the two of them. I kept walking; I was going to go play with my friends since I didn't have much to do. I walked by my Father's small hut and he came out slowly. I turned to him, giving him a warm smile.

"Hello." I said waving my small hand in the air.

"Daughter, hello I need to talk to you. It's rather important." He replied.

I gave him a concerned look and he motioned me to go inside the hut. I went in the hut willingly and sat down. The air was filled with an eerie silence that made me feel weird. I looked into the eyes of my Father. His emotions were written on his face; excitement and fear.

"What do you think of Mika?" He finally spoke.

"Mika, the instructor of Sully man?" I questioned.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

"She is a very interesting character." I said and cringed. He laughed slightly.

"She only seems mean because she cares." He said scooting closer toward me.

"Why are you asking this?" I say tapping my fingers nervously.

"We may become one soon Netyeri." He said.

"What! No! You can't do this. You will betray mother." I screamed.

"Mother would want me to be happy." He said.

"No, this is not the right way to be happy." I argued.

"My decision is final." He said sternly.

"Why her of all people?" I pushed.

"She cares for the land, she is a good teacher, and she is kind." He said.

"She is none of those things." I yelled.

"I have made my decision Neteryi." He said.

I stomped hard on the ground then ran out. I kept sprinting until I found myself standing next to Ewya. I looked at Ewya in admiration. Maybe she could help me.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Just wanted to tell you that I may not update for a few days because I'm going to Las Vegas for a jiu-jitsu tournament so yeah I'm sorry about that.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hi you guys I'm back. Did you miss me? On second thought don't answer that. Anyways here it is hope you enjoy.

The disclaimer is on one of the chapters I've written if you need to see it.

Friends- Chapter 9

Netyeri's POV

I whisper many things to Ewya. I ask her if she can help me. Words couldn't truly describe the hatred and bitterness that I had towards Mika. She was over-controlling, rude, and a mean person. I could tell that Ewya didn't like her either. What am I saying? Ewya doesn't pick favorites I knew that but if felt good to think that maybe she was on my side.

"Well turns out you're a better teacher." A voice said with a slight laugh.

I turn my head slightly to see Jake Sully. I smile brightly before speaking.

"She given up on you?" I ask.

He sighed, "Sadly."

"Mika…..she's a bitter woman." I said hesitantly.

"Yeah she is a bit off a mad one isn't she?" He said jokingly and I laughed.

Unaware of what I was doing I began moving closer. He took his eyes off of me for a moment glancing at Ewya.

"What is this E-w-y-a thing anyways?" He said slowly.

"She is everything. She is everyone's mother, she doesn't pick sides but she helps us in time of need." I said looking at Ewya.

"I try to understand your guy's spiritual connection with this thing. But I just can't seem to grasp it." He said a bit frustrated.

I take his hand slowly and have him stand.

"Come feel her. Get to know her and you will see that there is more than meets the eye." I say.

He was shocked to know that I was wise beyond my years. Everyone told me that. Most said that I was just like my mother. A very spiritual and passionate person.

He touched Ewya, trying to listen. He was trying too hard. I touched his hand, which sent shivers down my body.

"Relax; let your mind go blank. Don't try anymore, just do." I say and he gets it.

"I hear voices….that's good right?" He said.

I conjer up a slight chuckle, "Yes, perfect."

"Thanks I don't know what I'd do without you. Everyone pretty much hates me here and I don't blame them." He spoke.

I then did what I hadn't thought I was going to do. I pulled him into a tight hug and he surprisingly didn't back away.

**I hope you liked it. I tried pretty hard on it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jealousy- Chapter 10

Neteryi's POV

Many days had passed and Jake was getting better and better by the minute. Even some of the Navi people started to see it.

"Good, now faster." I said as he went through many routines.

He did as I said. Surprisingly grasping the concept fairly easily. My Father saw potential in him and he finally announced the day for when Jake would become one of us. We would have a huge ceremony. I was happy for him.

**A couple days later**

I was walking to Jake when my friend Mikado tagged on my arm slightly.

"How come you don't play anymore." She said fast.

"I have teachings to do." I replied.

She looked at me stunned and I gave her a confused look.

"English, it good, Jakey teach you that." She said mocking me a bit.

"Oh quiet down, I just pick up fast is all." I said convincgly and she nodded her head in approval.

I began walking again.

"Oh wait!" She shouts.

I turn and look at her.

"Ceremony bout to start in 5 minutes for Sully man." She said.

"But we have 4 days." I say.

"Your Father said we do it now." She said running off.

I guess it was time for his ceremony.

**The ceremony**

My Father stood in a huge circle with millions of people who were screaming and clapping. I smiled to myself as I saw Jake Sully step into the circle. My Father took his thumb and dabbed white paint on it as he put it on to Sully man's face. This was a special ceremony that I will not forget.

After the ceremony I was looking for Jake. I found him near a tree, the tree that we had practiced bow and arrow. I saw him surrounded by a bunch of girls and instantly there was this burning feeling inside of me.

I listened in on the two girls.

"You will be one to save us I know it. You're so strong and very handsome." One girl said and they both giggled.

What the heck? I walked over there.

"Uh Jake. I need to show you one last thing." I said.

"Sure. Bye ladies." He replied.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi you guys. I just wanted to say that I know I haven't update in a while and I wanted you to know that I haven't been feeling very well so I'm not going to update today but hopefully on Wednesday. Sorry you guys but I just really can't. Please don't forget about this story though.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Still not feeling very well. My backs a bit hurt but I really wanted to post something for you today so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar or any of its characters.

Not right- Chapter 12

Neteyri's POV

He walked over to me slowly and smiled. He was having such a good time, I felt a bit guilty for ruining it but quickly got over it as I led him to Ewya.

"You remember Ewya." I said and he nodded.

"So why are we here?" He asked.

"You are a man now Sully man. You able to ch-oose any woo-man of your liking." I say.

He stayed silent. I could tell he was silently smiling.

"There is lots of woo-man to pick." I say keeping my head down.

"Must I pick someone?" He asked.

I smiled, "You do not have to."

"I think I'd rather wait." He spoke.

I stayed silent.

"But when I am ready to choose I will." He said.

I turned to him as my long hair swished to my back, "Can you promise me something Jake?"

"Of course." He said.

"Promise me that we will stay friends." I said.

"Always." He replied.

I smiled and hugged him then I turned my head to see my Father and Mika holding hands and walking into the small hut. I pushed Jake off of me and ran as fast as the wind could carry me.

I left him with a puzzled look on his face but at that moment I didn't care. I couldn't let my Father be with her. She didn't deserve him. I ran into the hut when I see my Father locking lips with her. I look at him, an angry expression on my face.

"Neteyri what are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"What are you doing with Mika? My sempul, why?" I asked.

"Neteryi I make my own decisions." He said coldly.

"Well then so do I. I choose not to live with you." I yelled.

"You have forgotten your place." He said standing up.

"You have lost your self-pride." I pushed.

"To your hut now Neteryi. You disgrace me." He said.

I stomp on the floor angrily and walk to the hut.

Why was he doing this to me? I don't understand this. I wish Ewya would stop this.

**Kind of boring I know but I'm leading up to the conflict. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok I'm really tired, it's early in the morning, and I don't know if this is going to come out that good but hopefully it does and you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters

The Whispers in Pandora- Chapter 13

Neteryi's POV

As the days passed I tried to get use to the fact that my new mom would be Mika. I couldn't though, how could he choose her. She was just…..not his type I guess you could say. I was thinking all of this while teaching Jake at the same time.

"Hey! I did it." He shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see him capturing a big animal, and then releasing it.

"Good." Was all I could say.

"Are you ok? Do you need a break or something?" He asked.

I looked up at him, a sad look on my small face, "I be back in hour Jake."

"Ok, get some rest you look like you need it." He said with a playfully smile and I couldn't help but laugh lightly. I hadn't talked to my Father in days. I had only talked to him when we were helping in feast or setting up things. I felt like a wreck. I walked pass the hut. Images flashing in my head from when I stumped on the floor hard. I remember the last words I said to him.

_You have lost your self-pride_

Then, from the tent I heard people talking. My brain became alert. I knew I should have walked away, but of course I didn't. I listened in on them. From the sound of their voices I could tell that it was Mika and my Father.

"_Wedding needs to be moved if this is happening." He said._

"_Right we can't have people know." She replied._

"_Who is it?" He asked._

_There was silence._

"_Mika." He shouted._

"_I am sorry." She said._

"_I want to know who you did this with." He said._

I walked away from the tent. As smart as I was I had no idea what they were talking about. I walked into the tent, closed my eyes and drifted to sleep but the words kept popping into my head. Every few minutes I would wake up.

Jake Sully's POV

I am a changed man. I remember the day that we took these people's lands. When I told them I wouldn't do it they said that I had to. So I jumped out of the machine and now I am here. But I need to train and train, because soon the Sky People will be coming. I never told Neteyri this because I knew that she would freak out and even though the Nav'i people accepted me, they weren't close to me. These are the things that I always think when she is not around. But sometimes I think about her, how great of a friend she is to me. I shake these thoughts off and continue practicing with my bow and arrow. Then all of the sudden I get dizzy and fall the ground. What's happening?

**Okay so I know that it's short but I really am trying to elongate them so the next chapter should be a little bit more. Check my profile for news and insiders on this story. Ok thanks for reading and review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of its characters

Mystery- Chapter 14

Mika's POV

"You do not know him." I said stubbornly.

"I cannot believe this, I thought we were one." He said holding is head down.

"It was before I met you." I said defensive.

"Go away, I plan wedding myself." He said.

"But-

"Leave." He said angrily.

Mikado's POV

"Po just sanume not-ing to worry bout." I say to my friend.

"She be-ing dis-tent." He argued.

"No po just-

"Mikoda look!" He exclaimed.

I turned around to see a body passed out on the floor. I ran to it. It as in fact Sully men.

"Go get Netyri!" I shout. He did as I said running as fast as he could.

Netyeri's POV

I was awakened by a friend of man. He shook me hard and my eyes popped open.

"You can't just-

"No time to talk Sully men might be dead." He said.

I sat up straight. What?

"Take me to him." I said.

**A while Later**

I prayed as hard as I could to the spirits of Ewya as they lifted Sully man up and tried to heal his wounds. They brought in the best Medicine Man that they could find. I hoped he would be ok.

_Please Ewya_

_Please let him be ok_

_I need him here_

_He's my best friend_

I kept saying these words to myself. I hoped that they would help and make a difference. I looked at him closely, or as close as I could get with thousands of people crowding. I was surprised about how many people wanted him to come alive.

Jake's POV

I see many colors. Brown, Green, Yellow, and Blue. All big swirls surrounding me. I hear many voices. They all chant these words. Unknown words that I didn't understand. Then my eyes pop open and I see many people surrounding me. 

"He's alive!" Someone exclaimed.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" I say confused.

Nobody could hear me though, over the loud cheers.

Neteryi ran up to me.

"Don't scare me like that Sully Man." She says.

I laugh, "I'll try not to."

I gave her a hug and she helped me sit up.

"I'm alright Neteryi really." I said.

"So then why did this happen? Did you not eat enough?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just need something to eat." I lied; I really didn't know what happened. The sky people couldn't still control me right? There was no way so then what was it.

**Meanwhile with the sky people**

"I think we've got our plan." I said in a rough voice.

"Yep then we can get the money, go home and have a nice steak like we should have months ago." Someone else said.

**Okay I don't really like this chapter but tell me what you think. I'm having kind of a writer's block so yeah…It didn't come out very well. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Not much to say here's the next chapter. I deleted the other author's note because I found my document. I had started on the next chapter before but I thought I lost the document but still it only had a little bit on it. Turns out that I was using the wrong login thingy like administrator or something anyways here it is.

Truth Hurts Doesn't It? - Chapter 15

Neteryri's POV

As the days passed by Jake seemed as if he were feeling a lot better. But still, something on his face told me that there was something wrong with him. He had a sort of guilty look, mix in with sadness. I ask him what's wrong but he say nothing. I know he is lying but he is s-tubborn, he just won't say.

Jake's POV

Three more weeks and then they would come. The day that the sky people were supposedly going to come down and kill the 'savages' as they called them. I wanted to warn the people, but how could I do that without being caught? I didn't want it to seem like I was going with this plan of killing them. I swaolled a huge lump in my throat before turning to look at Neteryri. If I lost her then I don't know what I would do. I would not have learned anything if it wasn't for her.

"Neteryri I have to tell you something." I said.

"Yes, you do. What?" She said eagerly.

"The sky people…they well they're coming soon." I said.

"How soon?" She said her voice cold.

"Very." I said.

"Jake." She scolded.

I sighed pacing back in forth.

_Should I tell her?_

_Maybe not_

_But if I don't who will help them?_

These were the thoughts that kept going through my head.

"Jake!" She shouted.

"T-three weeks." I say.

Her face dropped. She was petrified with fear. I would be too if my mother was killed by the sky people once.

"We must warn people." She said.

I nodded in agreement.

"How. Did you find out?" She said slowly.

I put my head down.

"Sit down I will tell you everything." I said.

She sat down, looking up at me with her big, innocent eyes.

"Before I came here I was one of them. That day that they were attacking you guys yeah I was up there. But when I saw families running away and tears being shed it changed me. You're village, it was so vulnerable. The force may have killed your people but it's coming back well because it didn't get what it wanted in the first place. The money. For some reason it they couldn't get through to the place they wanted to. There were so many weird things stopping us for some reason. This place is worth a lot. So when I saw your village and all of the sad people I tried to get them to stop. From fighting, to breaking things, anything I could think of. They told me to leave, pushing me down the helicopter I found my way here. The only thing that has always been a mystery to me is how I became an avatar since I wasn't one in the helicopter. Not to mention my wheel chair, I don't know it was spooky. But the main point is that I know because I was there. They said they were planning two attacks and told me the date." I said slowly.

"You not make sense Jake. You lie to me?" She said.

"No I just didn't tell you everything." I tried to explain.

"This lesson is over. I'll tell my Father that the sky people are coming." She said as tears filled her eyes.

"Neteryri wait." I shouted.

She ran off.

What was I supposed to do now?

Mika's POV

"How is wedding plan going?" I ask.

"Fine." He answered angrily.

"I am sorry." I said slowly.

"Can you just go?" He said.

"No, this time I'm not leaving." I argued.

**Review…if you want. To answer c2ruis question the reason he was laid out was because he passed out mysteriously remember? Well anyways this chapter didn't make much sense to me when Jake was talking but I'll figure out something to try to get it to. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi you guys I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Betryal?- Chapter 16

Neteryri's POV

When I told my Father the news he looked at me with an anger filled look, not that he was angry with me but angry with sky people he thanked me for telling him this and I nodded and began to walk away but he grabbed my arm gently.

"Neteryri I am sorry about Mika." He said slowly.

"Its...ok...i guess." I said slwoly.

"I know it will take my daughter to get use to this." He said looking straight at me.

"Yes it will." I said then left the small hut.

I then ran to Ewya. I closed my eyes gently just admiring her. I heard whispers of joy, of sadness, of everything. Interrupting my calm and peacful moment I heard a rattling in Ewya and my eyes shot open. I look and see Jake. The man that I once enjoyed spending time with. But now, I did not want to see him.

"What is it Jake?" I said forcing myself not to look at him.

He walked toward me slowly, "Neteryri I am sorry."

"I hear alot of sorrys lately but a sorry just a word Jake, it don't do anything to fix what has happened." I said rubbing my eyes to cover the tears.

"But I mean it Neteryri I really do. Look, when I was helping them I didn't realize how important this place was to you guys." He said.

I rolled my eyes in disguist.

"How do you not know Jake! How would you like it if someone tried to take your home away from you...t-tried to kill your people! If they...killed your mom! You just don't get it!" I shouted. I cried my eyes out.

"Neteryri..I'm sorry." Jake said. He walked over to me and gave me a small hug.

I cried even more.

"I sorry Jake. I'm just...so scared. What if the sky people kill my Father too?" I asked.

"They won't, because I'm going to stop them." Jake said.

I stayed silent for a bit, "How do you plan to do that?"

"Gather everyone around in 5 mintues. I have something to say." He said and then got up.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You will see soon enough." He said.

I nodded and then started to get people to gather around.

After a while there was a huge crowd. Even my Father, and Mika were there.

Jake looked at everyone as he shifted from side to side before talking.

"Look, we need to work together. The sky people...they're coming soon, in 3 weeks and if you thought that they were strong the last time they came..then you'll think so now. They have stronger weapons, more fire power and they know a way to get around. They are going straight to the the Tree of Souls, and who knows if they'll stop there." He said as someone translated it for him so that the navi would know what he was saying.

There were gasps, cries, and screams and yells saying that they would strike them. My Father walked up to him slowly.

"We must start getting prepared for battle then if it is three weeks like you say." I heard my Father speak.

"How do you know Jake? That the sky people or coming?" A man from the tribe asked.

Jake told his story, the same story that he had told me and they all looked at him. It got very silence.

"You knew about this? Is that what you saying? You knew when you first came, why didn't you tell us?" My Father asked.

He was quiet. I knew the reason why, he got so caught up and becoming one of us. Or at least that's what I thought but I didn't say anything.

"I knew it! This man is a traitor! We should have killed him from the start!" He shouted.

Word spread around fast and you could hear the whispers from everyone.

All I could think about was the people were going to try to turn this against him.

"Traitor!" Someone else shouted and then soon everyone else started shouting.

"Please there is no time for this!" Jake shouted.

"Bind him!" Someone else said.

I walked over to the two of them.

"Quiet all of you!" I hissed.

"Sully Man, he has some-ting to say. We let him talk." I replied.

Jake thanked me, I smiled.

**Review please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok let me just say that im super pissed right now because I just wrote an amazing chapter and somehow it got deleted. Sorry needed to get that out. Here it is…again.

Be prepared- Chapter 17

Neteryri's POV

As the days passed the navi people were becoming more and more stressed. They were afraid of the sky people, you could tell. My Dad was drilling them harder and harder each day to face the severe punishment the sky people would try to give us.

"Niwin!" I hear my Dad shout to one of the Navi's who just grunt and began running faster.

I was as nervous as could be. I wanted my people to gain their victory back, then maybe I could finally put the past behind me. But I wasn't sure that even killing the sky people would heal me. I just didn't know. I hadn't talked to Jake today; he was with the others, drilling, and drilling to make his striking perfect. I decided to walk away from this scene and talk to my friends. I hadn't really spoken to them in a while. As I pass by my father's tent, I hear a cry, someone softly crying in fact. And being my good natured self I couldn't refuse to go and check on this person. After all, I would take care of the navi one day, when my Father joins the spirits of Ewya. I walk into the tent quietly to see Mika, and although I didn't like her with every fiber of my being I sit there with a concerned look on my face.

"Some-ting the matter?" I ask.

"Is that you Neteryri?" She asks.

I nod slowly.

"Oh daughter thank you for your concern, I be just fine." She said.

"I am not your daughter." I muttered quietly to myself.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Nut-in." I mumbled.

I walk out of the tent because I knew if I didn't I would burst. I didn't want her to call me daughter; we are in no way alike.

I see my friend who walks up to me with a smile planted on her face.

"Neteryri come play!" She said.

I agree as she leads me to a tree and we climb on top of it.

"What we doing here?" I ask.

"I call it spying." She says in between giggles.

"So you want to hear what the navi people are talking about?" I said.

She nods.

We watch people quietly pass by. But one person stuck out to me. It was Jake Sully man. I smiled brightly but when I heard what he was saying I frown.

"You have the arrangements for wedding Sully man?" A lady asked him.

He nods, "It'll be perfect."

She smiles then walks another way.

Is he getting married? If so why did he not tell me? What if he does not want me to be part of it?

"Neteyri you ok?" My friend asks.

I nodded slowly though inside I was a mess. He was the only friend I had that made me forget about my mom for one second, what if he didn't want to be friends anymore? Maybe he is realizing that he doesn't need me.

**Review. Sorry it's so short.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry about this but the fan fiction site is only letting me go on at night now I guess. It's really annoying but expect a post tomorrow night. I have CST's tomorrow so I can't update but I just wanted to quickly feel you guy's in. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Good news I tried fan fiction net again and it let me on! Woo! So here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Death?- Chapter 19

Neteryri's POV

"I see you later." I say to my friend.

"Wait! Where you going?" My friend shouts.

"I go to talk to Sully man." I said then took off in a slight jog.

I heard a sigh before I took off. I hated to leave a friend but I must know. It wasn't so much of a problem him uniting with someone it was more of a problem that he hadn't told me.

I started to look for him. But it seemed as if he was nowhere to be found. Finally I saw him talking to my Father. A large, but sad smile creped onto my Father's face from what I could see which furthered my curiosity even more. I walked over to them.

"Sempul." I said waving.

He turned to look at me, "You should be with friends."

"I know but-

"Then you must go. Climb the trees, hunt small game, anything." He said impatiently.

My head went down.

"You are under stress I know but-"

"Please Neteyri this is rather important." He said shooing me.

"Of course Sempul but I must talk to Sully Man for short time." I explained.

He sighed, "Fine but make it quick."

Jake walked over to me, "What is it?"

"How come you did not tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what?" He said completely clueless.

"That you were getting married." I answered.

He looked at me with confusion in his face.

"Neteyri I-"

"Wait!" I hushed him.

Gust wind began. I stretched my ears to hear it. It was the sound of a motor of some sort. It was big and loud. I must see what it is. I run off without getting an answer from Sully Man.

"Where are you going?" He shouted.

"Big motor sound!" I tried to explain but he just stood there motionless.

I sprint my way to where I think it might be. Coming closer and closer each time until I reach it. But when I got there I wished that I had come back. I see big helicopter, like of the sky people's. But they couldn't be coming this soon could they? No, it was impossible. Jake has said that in 3 weeks they would come.

Either way I must warn them. But before I could take off a bullet hit me. Causing me to fall to the floor. I couldn't get up. I felt as if I didn't have the strength too. I felt sometime trickle down my back. Using my hand I touched my back and smelt my finger. It smelt like blood, like when Father and I would hunt deer and we would wipe the blood off. That's when I knew it had been the sky people. They had killed my Mother and now they wanted me dead too.

Jake Sully's POV

I saw her take off but I shrugged it off. I walked back to her Father to talk to him about the wedding he and Mika would be having. He wanted me, a chosen one to plan for him.

**Review I will post up another chapter today.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

We have won…right?- Chapter

Jake's POV

Before I could say anything more about the wedding a group of men came to us. They were speaking in navi so I could barely understand them, but from the looks on their faces, it sound really urgent.

"Son you must go. The sky people are here, now. Oh where is Neteyri?" He said with a worried look.

The minute he said that my body froze but I had no time to panic or be scared, as he pushed me toward the others and then went to search for his daughter.

Neteyri's POV

Everything had seemed blurry. The tall trees were frizzy now, and I was losing a sense of color. So this what death felt like? Suddenly a warm pair of hands grabbed me and then more hands after that. Tons of the navi have lifted me up and took me away. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was too weak, and my brain to frizzle to even think. So, without fighting, I let them take me away. Hoping that they could cure me.

Jake's POV

Their bullets were, stronger and more powerful. Even more than I had thought. I was surprised really, shocked to see that they had become this way. They showed no mercy, they were heartless just like before. The machines I had made didn't seem like they would stand a chance. But yet I kept yelling shoot to the navi. I told them not to give up.

Neteyri's POV

They laid me on thin sheet. My eye barely opening I see my Father, a small glimpse of him at least. He walked over to me, laying his large hand on me and staring into my big eyes.

"Tok tsetu Neteyri." He said. I tried to nod my head but I couldn't, he got the point though.

Then, the medicine man stepped in; he gave me a small smile as he leaned closer to me, checking for things to help me with. He looked at my torn leg and burnt stomach and he began stitching.

"Aaa." I yelped.

He muttered an apology.

Jake's POV

It felt as if it was coming to an end. One by one the navi people were dying. I was loosing hope. You could hear the laughs of the sky people, the joy they must have felt. As I kept shooting and commanding I thought in the back in my head.

_Ewya, if you are real please help me_

_Help me to fight this battle_

_Give me a sign that you can work miracles_

_I need one right now_

And, as if magic many animals came from the land. Messing with the helicopters, some even breaking into them. I started to smile.

"Keep going boys, this fight isn't over yet!" I shouted with a happy face.

I started to scream jumping down from large trees to get to the sky people. I could see all of their faces, some surprised, and some scared, some just wanting to kill me right now. The battle was hard I won't lie but I felt courageous when the animals had come to help. I grabbed the small people and started to throw them like I was crazy, I felt…freedom. But something didn't feel right. We had killed them, every last one of them. The few that remained flew away, promising not to come back. So then what was wrong? I saw Neteyri's father start to run to me.

"We have won son! This is great…but bigger problems await us…Neteyri is not responding to any of our treatments well." He explained to me.

I nodded to him, "Where is she?"

"She is in my tent with the medicine man, please do something." He begged. I could tell how much he loved his daughter. I entered the tent, shocked to see her in such a horrible condition.

**Pretty please review. The next chapter will be the last one.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry for not updating but I was planning on fasting my computer for a wk. and then decided against it. So just so you know I haven't abandoned the story and I will update on Wednesday or Friday because I have CST'S coming up. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Here it is. Hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Disclaimer is on the other chapter.

Is this the end?- Chapter 22

Jake's POV

I knew something was wrong. I walked into the tent to see Neteyri's stiff body lying there. Her eyes filled with so many emotions that I had to look away. I studied her carefully and immediately knew what it was. I turned to explain to her Father what has happened.

"Seems like they used what they would use on animals to get them to fall asleep. This makes her sleepy and if not treated right can lead to- I swaolled a lump in my throat- death. We must work quickly. Get me all the water you can, we need to get her down to a regular temperature." I said to her Father and he ran off quickly telling the others what I had said.

"Hang in there Neteyri." I mumbled to her.

Neteyri's POV

The colors were fading even more now. My temperature was becoming hotter by the second. I lay there, unable to do anything. I tried to open my mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead I just let slow tears fall down my face, the only thing I could do was cry.

Jake's POV

I waited anxiously for the men to arrive with the water. Hundreds of men brought in water in huge buckets. I walked over and grabbed one.

"Neteyri, if you're not completely out of it then I'd like you to drink this water. You're also going to need a shot; this will help get the blood back in that the poison is taking out of you." I said to her softly. She tried to give me a weak nod but couldn't, I get the point though.

I started looking around for my first-aid-kit. That would really come in handy right now. Her Father began slowly putting the water into her mouth. I ran around Pandora, I had forgotten where I put it and by the looks of it, it didn't seem like she would last long. After about 10 min. of searching I finally found it and ran back into the hut.

"Jake, she's not breathing well!" He shouted in panic. I ran to her, checking her pulse.

_Please Ewya_

_Keep her safe_

_Please_

Neteyri's POV

Shortage of breath, I was losing. My eyes slowly closing, I could not keep them open. Was this it? Was this time going to be my last? Then suddenly I felt a quick pinch, I would have jumped up and moved if I had the energy to. After that someone grabbed my nose, tilting my head back and breathed into me. Numerous times they did it.

Jake's POV

Ok I was panicking now. I had to do something so I gave her the shot. Nothing happened. I gave her CPR, twice. Still nothing. Third try, nothing. Fourth, nothing. But finally, my fifth try I heard a small gasp. It was in fact Neteyri.

"You're alive!" I shouted through small tears.

She began to breathe a bit heavier then she grabbed my hands to sit up.

"Thank you Jake." She said in a small whisper.

I hugged her then her Father rushed to her side with a small smile on his face.

"You are brave." He said to her.

And he was right.

**Ok so I think that this last chapter was suckish but I haven't been writing for a week so I'm kind of slowly getting back into it. No excuses though it could have been better. Review please.**


End file.
